The Destruction of ShadeClan
by DeputyDarkscar
Summary: After learning that Tigerheart, her own sister, has begun plotting against ShadeClan, Brownfur must go through pain, loss, and even exile to discover a secret that should have been told long ago...
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ShadeClan**

**Leader: **Goldenstar – golden tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Thornpaw

**Deputy:** Rabbittail – orange tom with gray paws, tail and ears

Apprentice: Firepaw

**Medicine Cat:** Hawkflight – white she-cat with brown stripes

Apprentice: Lilypaw

**Warriors:** Bloodpelt – dark red tom

Apprentice: Coalpaw

Bluefire – gray-blue tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Icepaw

Tigerheart – black she-cat

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Brownfur – dark brown she-cat

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Smokebreeze – gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Rowanpaw

Daisyfoot – black she-cat with yellow paws and tail tip

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Gorseclaw – white tabby tom with black stripes

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

Rainwhisper – silver-gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Runningclaw – red tom

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Windchaser – white tabby she-cat with gray patches

Apprentice: Abysspaw

Jaysong – gray she-cat with white patches

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Leafgaze – brown she-cat

Apprentice: Pinepaw

**Apprentices:** Lilypaw – yellow she-cat with a white chest and paws

Mistpaw – silver-gray tabby she-cat

Sandpaw – dark yellow she-cat with light orange spots

Oakpaw – brown tabby tom

Pinepaw – brown tabby tom

Rowanpaw – black tom

Abysspaw – black she-cat with yellow paws and tail tip

Ashpaw – black tom

Coalpaw – black tom with a white underbelly

Thornpaw – calico she-cat

Hazelpaw – calico she-cat

Firepaw – orange she-cat with white stripes

Icepaw – silver-blue tabby she-cat

Silverpaw – silver-blue tabby tom

Flowerpaw – silver-blue tabby she-cat

**Queens:** Morningstripe – yellow tabby she-cat, mother of Smokebreeze's kits: Berrykit (yellow tabby tom), Reedkit (yellow tabby tom), and Featherkit (gray tabby she-cat)

**Elders:** Rainfall – silver-blue tabby she-cat

Bramblefur – brown tom

**RoseClan**

**Leader:** Moonstar

**Deputy:** Drizzlestorm

**Medicine Cat:** Hailpour

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

**Warriors:** Poppycloud

Apprentice: Heatherpaw

Appletail

Cherryfoot

Apprentice: Emberpaw

Grassmist

Ivytail

Apprentice: Limepaw

Nightstorm

Patchear

Apprentice: Scarletpaw

Vinewhisker

Yewclaw

Apprentice: Blossompaw

**Queens:** Dawnwing

**Elders:** Falcontalon

Hazelcloud

**FireClan**

**Leader:** Earthstar

**Deputy:** Juniperfur

**Medicine Cat:** Mosspelt

**Warriors:** Olivepool

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Thunderclaw

Willowgaze

Apprentice: Adderpaw

Cedarfur

Eaglewing

Apprentice: Galepaw

Icefall

Lionclaw

Apprentice: Nettlepaw

Pepperfur

Sootpelt

Apprentice: Volepaw

**Queens:** Yarrowcloud

**Elders:** Blazefire

Duskclaw

**LeafClan**

**Leader:** Fogstar

**Deputy:** Bloodfang

**Medicine Cat:** Mothflight

Apprentice: Bluepaw

**Warriors:** Tigercry

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Beechfall

Hollyblossom

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Mistyfur

Oceanbreeze

Apprentice: Russetpaw

Treegaze

Windclaw

Apprentice: Aquapaw

Blossomflower

Frostwind

Apprentice: Hazepaw

**Queens:**Seaflight

**Elders:** Brightclaw

Spottedfur


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Join us, and your life will be spared," a silver-blue she-cat pleaded. "We don't want to kill you," a brown tabby tom added hopefully. "No!" a yellow she-cat cried. "I can't hurt my own Clan! How can you?" "We have no choice," the silver-blue she-cat began. "He-" "Yes, you do," the yellow she-cat snapped. "You can kill him. He's a traitor to his own Clan, and now he's making you help him! If you had any loyalty to ShadeClan, you'd have killed him the moment he threatened you." the silver-blue she-cat shook her head sadly. "You don't understand," the tom meowed sorrowfully. The yellow she-cat opened her mouth to speak again, but the tom wasn't done talking. "I'm sorry it had to end this way. You were a fine mate." The tom leapt at the yellow she-cat and clawed viciously at her belly while the silver-blue she-cat stalked toward her head. The yellow she-cat yowled in terror before the silver-blue she-cat ended her life, slashing her neck open. The silver-blue she-cat and brown tabby sat up, looking disgraced at their work. "No!" screeched a young black she-cat who had been hiding in the bushes until now, held back by a golden tabby she-cat. "How could you?" the golden tabby cried. The silver-blue she-cat stood her ground, hissing and spitting, while the brown tabby fled and abandoned his companion. The young black she-cat saw not a cat of her Clan, not her own mother, but an enemy, one who had taken the life of a brave ShadeClan warrior. Her instincts brought her slamming against the silver-blue she-cat's side and ripping the neck out before having a chance to think. The black she-cat sat and yowled mournfully, realizing what she had just done, as the golden tabby padded forward to comfort the young apprentice. Then the black she-cat stood up and turned in the direction of the camp. "I have committed a crime," she whispered in horror. "I must be dealt with." **_No!_** the golden tabby thought urgently. **_Her father told me to protect her at all costs, even if it meant taking his own life. I have to do this, for both their sakes._** The golden tabby shook her head. "You can't turn yourself in!" she gasped. The black she-cat widened her eyes in shock as the golden tabby raced away, crying, "There's another way!" The black she-cat was smart enough and knew the golden tabby well enough to know what that meant. The golden tabby was going to blame another cat! "No one else must suffer for what I've done!" she protested, tearing after the golden tabby. She was too late, though, for she saw the golden tabby already telling the Clan leader what she'd seen. **_My sister has to know the truth!_** she thought desperately, running into the forest in search of her sister. She spotted the dark brown she-cat, stalking a vole. "Sister!" she cried, disturbing the vole so that it raced away. "Hey!" the dark brown she-cat spat. "You just scared off the fattest vole I've seen yet! Nice job!" "That's doesn't matter," the black she-cat pointed out. "I've got something really important to tell you." "More important than catching food for my Clan?" the dark brown she-cat challenged. "At the moment, yes!" the black she-cat insisted. "Can't you tell me when I get back to camp?" "No!" the black she-cat exclaimed urgently. "They're going to tell you first! Something else!" "What?" the dark brown she-cat burst out, now appearing thoroughly confused. "Look, just go back to camp and get some rest. I think you need it, and for that matter, so do I. Leave me to make up for that vole _you_ lost. You can tell me whatever's bugging you tomorrow - or, better yet, tell your best friend." "We don't have time for this!" the black she-cat sighed in exasperation, catching the hint of jealousy and bitterness in the dark brown she-cat's voice. "We will tomorrow," the dark brown she-cat promised. The black she-cat sighed again and gave in.

When she woke the next day, the black she-cat was torn up with guilt. She couldn't believe that she'd let the golden tabby blame someone else in ShadeClan, and then let the dark brown she-cat convince her to go to sleep. Now, she didn't feel like saying anything at all. As she exited the den, she caught sight of the dark brown she-cat padding toward her. "What were you saying last night?" she asked. "Nothing," the black she-cat lied, looking away. She didn't have the heart to tell her sister anymore.

And that one lie, that one secret the golden tabby told, may result in the end ShadeClan...


End file.
